The present invention generally relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a versatile exercise device capable of supporting a user thereon for performing various exercises.
Exercise devices are known that are intended to provide balance and strength training for a person's core muscles, i.e., the muscles of the abdomen and back that are often associated with providing balance, stability and a straight posture. Such devices often include an unsteady platform member upon which a person is to stand and attempt to keep his or her balance. The platform may rotate, tilt, twist or move in some combination of these motions or some other motion that tends to make the user unsteady on the platform. By regaining balance, a person is exercising his core muscles. Examples of patents disclosing an exercise device for core strengthening or balance devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,521 and 7,008,359.
In addition, exercise devices are known that provide a step device upon which a person may step on and step off in order to perform cardiovascular exercises. Such step devices may be used for various other strength training devices as will be obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art upon viewing such devices. These step devices may include the ability to adjust the height of the step or may include a step surface that includes a cushion or some other resilient surface upon which a user will step. Examples of patents disclosing exercise devices providing a step device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,331 and 5,562,575. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0040796 also discloses an exercise device providing a step.
While these devices perform their intended functions, a need exists for a more versatile exercise device that enables a person to have a complete workout experience with a single device, i.e., a single device that may be used for stretching, core strength training, balance training, cardiovascular exercise, and strength training.